My Juliet, My Herbivore
by KawaiiLunaChan
Summary: Tsunahime Sawada is just a single girl trying to find a person that love her. One day, on her brother 's party, she met a young handsome boy name Kyoya Hibari. Love blossom between them but an obstacle waits them to see if they trust each other or not. 18Fem27, 80Fem59, 6996. Re-upload.


**I have a big exam this year but here I am; lying on the bed while writing/ editing fic and hear the same song all over again. When can I be serious with my studies? DX **

**Pairing: 18Fem27, 80Fem59 and 6996~ **

**Warning: OOC-ness, grammar mistakes, Tsuna NEARLY being rape, SMILING Hibari and a crazy flesh-eater bunny behind you. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR only Amano Akira did. I only own the plot…**

* * *

"Tsu-chan!" Tsuna startles as her mom calls her.

"What are you doing? The ball are about to start." Nana approaches her cute little daughter who is sitting on the bed.

"Mom, do I really need to go downstairs?" Tsuna sighs heavily.

"Yes! It is a great opportunity to meet new people and maybe a nice man to be my son-in-law?" Tsuna makes a 'that's the real reason' face. "It's not so bad. Besides it must be romantic experience for you. I remember when I met your dad…" Without finishing her sentences, Tsuna pushes her mother outside of her room and close the door.

"Huh, that was close." She really hates when her mother talks about their love story. She can't believe that her mother still loves father even he left us without any bidding farewell. Travel somewhere else and only send the money as a replacement to his existence. This is why she hates men. She thinks that men are irresponsible. She lets out a heavy sighs.

"_He will come back when you are getting married."_ Her mom once said. "Everybody only care about my marriage." She gets up from her soft bed and walks towards the mirror. She checks herself for the last time and then puts a mask on her face.

"This will be a long night." She walks out from her room elegantly.

* * *

**Downstairs…**

Almost all of the nobleman, mafia and rich peoples attend this ball. Tsuna is standing on the staircase. She is wearing an orange strapless knee length dress with small flower design at the bottom. A simple but stunning dress.

"Seriously, why didn't oni-san invite **more** guests? It will be **fun**."She says sarcastically. Then, she walks quickly, hoping that nobody notice her. Screw that, everybody are seriously staring at her now. She hates getting attention like that. Why? Because the boys will definitely wink to her- which she finds it disgusting. When she reaches the ground, she hears someone calls her name. Her lip forms a small smile. 'Finally.'

"Giotto! G!"

Giotto, a hot golden blonde guy who wears a black suit with white pinstripes and a white undershirt with black tie along with black long cape with golden decorated attachment. While G, Giotto's best friend and right-hand man, wears a simple suit and a red undershirt with black tie.

"Tsu-chan! Didn't I ask you to call me onii-chan?" Giotto pouts childishly.

"Please Giotto, you are embarrassing me with your stupid and childish attitude." Ouch, that's harsh. See, Giotto already sits in the emo corner, mumbling about her sister harsh comment. Yes, Giotto has a sister complex and very childish, but when it is about work, girls and woman will definitely kneel over him. Yes, I'm serious.

"You shouldn't be so rough on him." Tsuna stares at G. "Why are you staring at me?" G is feeling a bit uncomfortable with her stare.

"Why do you have tattoo on your face?" Tsuna asks innocently.

"Because it makes me looks cool." G raises his left eyebrows. "Why do you ask?"

"Cool? For me, it looks like bloodied weeds grow on your face. I had lost all my appetite just by seeing it." Tsuna blankly comment while G is about to explode. Nice job, Tsu-chan.

"Stop it big bro!" The duo turns to the voice. Tsuna smile instantly.

"Hayako, Yamamoto!" Tsuna runs to the beautiful lady named Hayako Gokudera whom wearing a red halter dress while her boyfriend, Takeshi Yamamoto is wearing a tuxedo.

"You guys look perfect together. Like two peas in the pond." Tsuna compliment sincerely.

"Thanks. You look cute too, Tsuna." Hayako looks around. "Don't you have a date?"

"No, and it doesn't bother me at all." Hayako sighs.

"You must bother about it!" Tsuna glares at her while pouting.

"Why are you guys late, anyway?" Tsuna asks the couple.

"Well first, G burned his cloth when he tries to iron it and I have to clean it while he just dash off from the house without helping me." Hayako glances at G with a mad face.

"Well I have to meet Giotto quick-" Hayako throws her bomb to G. And boom! After that, G joins Giotto and mumble about their sisters.

"How about you, Yamamoto?" Tsuna looks at Hayako's boyfriend.

"Well, oni-chan insists to wear a kimono because he said he hate wears a suit. It doesn't make him feeling comfortable. Then, Hayako came and she threatening him to wear it." Yamamoto laughs nervously.

"What kind of threatening?" Tsuna tilts her head, thinking how Hayako would have threatening Asari.

"No need to know." Hayako grins. Good call Hayako, you don't want to taunt Tsuna's innocent mind. Yamamoto nervously looks at the watch and to Hayako. Tsuna notice his uneasiness.

"Is there anything wrong, Yamamoto?" Yamamoto just smiles widely. Just then, the sound of ringing bell echoes.

"Hayako, could you come with me." Yamamoto pulls her hands.

"Hey! I'm not done talking here. Let me go!" Hayako struggles. Tsuna only stares at the couple going to the stage. Yamamoto takes the microphone and gives a happy beam to the guest though there is a glint of nervous.

"Today, I have something really important to say." Yamamoto knelt in front of Hayako, pulls out a red box and opens it, revealing a beautiful diamond ring. "Will you marry me, Hayako Gokudera?"

Hayako eyes widen. Her face is I beat red. She mutters the word 'idiot' and said loudly, "Of course, I do!" Yamamoto puts the ring into her finger and kisses her passionately. Everyone clap and says 'congratulations!' to them. Tsuna feels very happy for them but also a little bit sad. 'People do look happy when they have someone they love.'

"What a sweet couple." A handsome gentleman approaches Tsuna. Tsuna sighs as she heard the voice. The annoying voice she doesn't want to hear and the hair style that she thinks weird, Mukuro Rokudo.

"What are you doing here, Mukuro?" Tsuna glares at him. He is wearing a simple suit with an indigo undershirt.

"Oya~ Don't look at me like that. My brother and I got the invitation too." Mukuro smirks while Tsuna groans.

"Hmph. Whatever. I really don't care." Tsuna is about to leave but suddenly she got pulled by Mukuro.

"Let me just get this straight. How about you marry me? It's a waste for a cute lady like you stay single." Mukuro smirk is getting wider.

"No way! I will never marry with you! Pervert!" Mukuro is about to make a further move then suddenly his head is been smacked by a man. He quickly takes Tsuna's hand and they run away from Mukuro. Tsuna is confused. But she keeps running anyway; away from that pineapple masochist. They keep running until they reach the garden. Tsuna pants heavily then she stares at the man in front of her. He has silky black hair, a nice figure, he is quite tall too and he must be very attractive. The man turns around. Hell it's true. He is very damn handsome young man. He must be a year older than her.

"Are you okay?" Tsuna realizes that it was his voice. 'It is deep and gentle.'

"Em. Thank you for saving me." Tsuna smiles to him. He is about to leave as his book fell from his suit. Tsuna quickly takes it. The book's tittle is _Romeo and Juliet. _Her favourite book.

"Ano, your book fell." He turns around and walks towards her.

"Thank you." He touches the books along with Tsuna's tip fingers. She instantly blushes and quickly takes away her hands.

"Are you a fan of Shakespeare?" He stares at her. Tsuna blushes once again. 'Oh come on, stop blushing already!'

"Yes. I love his book." His face is motionless but it looks gentle and tempting.

"Really! Me too!" Tsuna face lits up. He stares at her but then chuckles.

"W-what?" He still chuckles!

"Your skirt is tore." He points at her skirt while Tsuna blushed as she tried to hide it. He looks amuse. 'This is embarrassing.'

"Kyoya Hibari."

"Tsunahime Sawada."

From the short encounter, they have become closer. Hibari is Alaude's little brother, who is a police that works for Giotto. Tsuna is really happy to meet him. Everyday, they will meet under a big shady tree and talk many things about their life.

"Onii-chan nearly killed me with his cooking." Tsuna crosses her hands on her chest. Hibari chuckles. They are sitting under the tree. Talking and chatting about their daily life.

"Hayato and Yamamoto are getting married. I can't wait. You remember, Yamamoto announced about their engagement on the party."

"I definitely remember because it was the first time we met." Hibari smiles and Tsuna also smiles in return. She feels like heavens right now.

"Ah, there is something on your head." Hibari scoots closer to Tsuna and gets rid of the leaves. However, Hibari didn't edging away, he sits there while staring to Tsuna; making Tsuna blushes. Hibari rubs Tsuna's cheek with his hand gently. Tsuna's face is like a grill place right now.

"Ano… Hibari … I have to go now!" Tsuna quickly runs away from him. Hibari watches her with disappoint face.

* * *

"Natsu, Am I already falling in love?" Tsuna asks her beloved lion pet. A LION PET.

"Gao!" At least he replies…

"Well, I always blush if he smiles and when he touches me, my heart beats like crazy you know." Tsuna stares at Natsu intensely.

"Gao!" Natsu rolls happily on the floor. Tsuna sighs and rolls along with Natsu.

"If this is love then it's far different from what had I imagine." Tsuna looks at Natsu.

"Gao!" Natsu jumps back and forth.

"CONFESS TO HIM!? No, no! We just know each other for about three weeks and it would be awkward! What if he doesn't like me? That will hurt me a lot!" Tsuna sits straight.

"Gao?" Natsu gives her 'oh come on' face.

"What's with that face and okay, I know I just defending what I think about love but it just… I don't know what to do." Tsuna covers her eyes with her left arm.

"Gao~" Natsu licks his mistress.

"Thank you, Natsu. I'm feeling much better now." Natsu smiles happily. "But since when did you know a lot about love?"

"Gao~"

* * *

"Done! Thanks a lot, mother." Tsuna holds her nicely wrapped chocolate cookies. It's not valentine yet but screw that; she will gives it to Hibari.

"So, who will you going to give it to?" Nana moves closer to Tsuna.

"I-it's none of your business." Tsuna blushes faintly. "I'll be out for a while." Tsuna quickly runs outside. Nana giggles happily.

"Our daughter is definitely had grown, ne honey?"

* * *

'Hibari….' Tsuna runs happily with only Hibari absence in her mind. She arrives under the tree where they promise to meet. She looks around for Hibari then she spots him not far from the tree with….a girl? That girl is about to cry but then smile with a blush when Hibari holds her shoulders. Who is **she**? What are they talking about? Why did you **hold** her, Hibari?

That girl notices Tsuna instantly and turns to her. Hibari, who is curious, also looks along. He widens his eyes. "Tsuna!" Before Hibari walks towards Tsuna, he says to the girl, "Make sure you come **tonight**, Nagi". That girl called nagi nods slowly. What does he mean? **Tonight**? Hibari… you…. "So what do you want to talk about?" Tsuna keep silence until Hibari hold her left shoulder; she snaps and throws the chocolate cookies to him.

"I hate you!" And Tsuna quickly runs away with a blur visions.

* * *

Tsuna runs towards her room, hoping that he doesn't follow her. She cries along the way and ignores all her maids and butlers opens the door and then been pulled by a man. It is all happens so fast and now she is lying on the bed with Mukuro on top of her.

"Oya? Did the skylark break your heart or something? You are crying so badly." Tsuna is very shocked.

"Why the heck are you inside my room? Get the hell out of here now!" Mukuro smirks.

"Hmm~ A lady shouldn't be screaming when crying." Tsuna struggles but Mukuro's grips are too tight.

"Like I care, pineapple bastard!" Mukuro whispers to her ears.

"A wild one and I like it." Tsuna's eyes widen. He licks her earlobe and then her tears. His tongue trail to her cheek and before reaches to her lips, he feels a very painful sting on his left cheek and instantly his body flying to the cold wall.

"Don't be a filthy man by trying to rape a girl." Hibari growls fiercely while holding tonfas.

"Hibari!" Tsuna quickly jumps to Hibari, relieve to see his face.

"Fufu… Our hero finally takes his steps. I'm touched." Hibari firmly grips his tonfas, ready to defend. "I don't care about you…. I JUST WANT TSUNA!" Mukuro charges in with a trident in his hand; which is suddenly appears. As the metal clash, Hibari swings his other tonfa towards Mukuro face. Mukuro swiftly dodges it and jumps to the back. Without anyone notice, a sliced mark forms on Hibari's cheek.

"Hn…" Hibari narrows his eyes while Mukuro smirks.

"It is a bad decision to fight with me because I am an illusionist." Tsuna looks at Mukuro in disbelieve.

"As I expected. If you remember you are an illusionist… then, you must remember everything." Hibari calmly says.

"Hmm? What do you m-" Suddenly, Mukuro's heart beats painfully. He nearly fall but manage to hold on his trindent. "… It's… hurt." His memory flashes in front of his eyes. "…Na…gi…?"

"Mukuro-sama." The mist forms a figure beside Mukuro and Tsuna remember the figure. It's the girl from before! She hugs Mukuro and cries. "Don't worry, everything is fine now." Mukuro looks at Nagi and touches her cheek. He closes his eyes and says 'Nagi' over and over again. Nagi looks at Hibari and Tsuna. "Thank you for your both help." Hibari only smile but Tsuna is seriously confused right now.

"May I ask? What is happening here?" Tsuna awkwardly asks. Looks like she is the only one who doesn't know anything.

"Mukuro and Nagi are an illusionist couple. They are bound with a link attached together in their heart. If one of them betrays their love, both of them will die. But in this case, Mukuro isn't betrays Nagi, his mind is being manipulated by someone to make him love you so that both of them will die." Hibari expertly explain to Tsuna.

"And thanks to Hibari, Mukuro is safe and sound right now." Nagi looks at Mukuro passionately. Tsuna is awe by Nagi's passionate love to Mukuro. "Don't worry, Tsuna-san. A man like Hibari will never betray you." Nagi smile sincerenly to her. And Tsuna's face is red as tomato right now. After that, Nagi and unconscious Mukuro leave Tsuna and Hibari alone.

"Tsuna." Hibari calls her name slowly. Tsuna jerks in instants. 'I'm so embarrassed!'

"I'm sorry, I throw the chocolate to your face and says 'I hate you'! I'm sorry!" Tsuna feel really guilty now. She is ready to get yell or anything but she gets is a gentle pats on her heads.

"That's alright, I understand, you are jealous." That makes her feel guiltier. "But that means you love me." Tsuna looks at him. "I love you, Tsunahime Sawada, I really do." Tsuna can't help but blushes really hard. "From the moment I laid my eyes on you, I instantly fall in love with you without a doubt. Your laugh, your smile, your tear sand your pout. It's all beautiful in my eyes."

"I love you too, Kyouya Hibari. Your kindness, your gentleness, your voice and your touch. I like it all." Tsuna walks closer to Hibari.

"We are even now." Hibari wraps his hand around her waist. And they share a bittersweet kiss. "You know, that chocolate cookies are delicious."

**The End…**

* * *

**I edit the story because I feel like it. Hehe. Sorry for Mukuro's fan if he being the bad guy but don't worry he IS actually a nice guy. **

**G: Spend your time to review, the author will love it.**


End file.
